


Take the Medicine

by Yellow_Dayz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angela's medicine is the worst, D.Va is Sick, F/M, GenVa, Genji Saves The Day, Lucio and D.Va are bros, Originally Published on Wattpad, Protective Soldier: 76, cyborgbunny, dad!76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Dayz/pseuds/Yellow_Dayz
Summary: D.Va is sick. Had a fever.





	Take the Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> This is ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED on Wattpad entitled "Overwatch: Shots For Days!" with the same name of the author.
> 
> This is my first GenVa/CyborgBunny fanfic. I'll make another one if I got time!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy it!

D.Va is sick. Had a fever. She was sitting on her bunny-like bed in her quarters of pink and purple at  _Watchpoint: Gibraltar_ which it was decorated with posters of  _Starcraft_  and other games she'd like to play. There was a small pink fridge beside her bed that contained bags of  _Dorito_  Chips and soda bottles of  _Mountain Dew_.

 _Soldier: 76_  was there sitting on a chair beside the bed, holding out a spoon with a syrup of medicine that was beside the bedside table. The spoon that he was holding seems to be going to Hana's closed mouth. She refused to take it for a reason.

"Alright c'mon, kid," Jack told her, "Won't you do this for your  _Dad_? Please? Geez, you're gonna make me beg, huh?"

He pushed the spoon further to her but Hana backed away, frowning at him. "Hey, don't you give me that sour face, Hana."

Morrison then used his other hand to grab her chin so he can put the spoon in her mouth but Hana smacked his hand away as he did. Still frowning, she shook her head that was going red due to her fever.

 _"Hana,"_  Jack grunted, "Fine, if you take it, I'll give you tons of Doritos and Mountain Dew. Deal?"

"No." She replied as she looked away, even though she wanted him to give more of her two favorite junk food. "I already have plenty of them..."

Jack sighed miserably. "You're so difficult, kid."

" _You're_  difficult,  _old man_." Hana retorted. She sometimes get cranky when she is sick.

"Why you little -- "

Suddenly the door of her quarters opened up and  _Genji Shimada_ entered. As he saw Jack, he greeted him with a bow. "Afternoon, Morrison. You called me to be here?"

"Ah yes, Genji. Just in time. Would you help me for a second?" Jack motioned him to come beside him, and Genji did.

As he was near the bed, he saw Hana who was looking away from him. She had a  _huge_  crush on him since the day she met him. They were pretty close friends, they talked each other, laughed at each other's jokes and even  _flirting_.

She hoped that he liked her too despite of their age gap. Of her being  _19_  and Genji,  _35_.

Genji then noticed the red in cheeks get even more redder as he arrived then sat the bed beside her. As he get closer to her, Hana seemed to be  _blushing_ , which it can be confusing to tell that her fever is worsening or she's just flustered whenever Genji's with her.

"What happened to Hana? Is she alright?" He said to the Soldier worriedly.

"Glad you asked about that, Shimada," Jack replied, "This brat here has a fever. That's what she get for  _playing_  in the rain for periods of time."

Hana then brought her tongue out to him when he wasn't looking at him. And as she saw Genji stroking her hair, she looked away with a few glances at him.

Jack then slowly returned the spoon to the bottle of medicine. He then looked at it for a while, he sighed again. "I'm trying to give her some medicine which  _Angela_  made it. But Hana  _refuses_  to take it."

"Can I see that?" Genji asked as Jack lend him the bottle. The Cyborg then take a look on the medicine

It was a small glass bottle and the syrup of the medicine can be seen inside. It's color was dark-greenish.  _No wonder Hana hated it..._ Genji thought. He then noticed that there was a note that says:

_"Lùcio,_

_Your best friend's sick. Commonly, she had a fever. Here's the medicine I made for her. Just give her only 2 spoons a day. That won't be a problem!_

_-The Doctor, Mercy_ _"_

Genji tilted her head in confusion, "It says here that Lùcio supposed to be giving her this. Why are you doing it then?"

"Lùcio gave up trying. As he did, he told me that I should do it because I'm her  _da_ _d_. She really hates this stuff," Morrison replied with a shrug, "I don't blame her; Angela's medicine is pretty  _bitter_. No offense..."

Genji simply nodded. Hana simply hugged her body pillow and covered her face with it. She then leaned her head to Genji's shoulder, causing the Cybord to lean his over her head. Hana blushed even more.

"I called you over here since you and Hana are....  _Close._ " Morrison emphasized the last word by using his hand that was pointing at the two. "So, do you have any ideas to make her do it?"

Genji immediately think of a plan to his head but he should think first what Hana likes so she can take the medicine.

 _Oh! How about_  --

"If you're talking about giving her Doritos or Mountain Dew, it won't work." Jack said as if he read Genji's mind. "Trust me, Genji, I tried. But she refused."

"Okay..." Genji then thinked hard, putting a finger under his chin.  _What should I do to make Hana let her take the medicine hmm..._ He thinked harder, he then tries to think what Hana  _really_  like.

 _Well, for starters, she does like me. Not gonna lie. That's because Dr. Ziegler keeps on talking about her having a crush on me whenever I get checkups from her. But I stayed quiet for that. Lùcio even mentioned that, he says that she told him that she had several dreams of me. He says that she dreamt of me kissing her.... Kissing?... That could be arranged! Since I..._ Genji suddenly blushed underneath his mask,  _I do like her was well..._

"Hey, what's the holdup, Genji?" Jack snapped at the Cyborg's thoughts, "Got a plan yet?"

"Uhm, yes, Morrison." Genji replied as he put the medicine down and somehow, he removed his faceplate and mask off, showing his corpse-like face. "I know a way to get her to take it, no sweat."

"Good, make it quick alright." The Soldier leaned back at his chair as he crossed his arms. "Show me how it's done..."

Genji nodded and awkwardly shifts his position so he is infront of Hana. He then put his hands over Hana's reddish cheeks, his left thumb caresses it. Hana's eyes widened as he say, "Hey,  _sweetheart_..."

 _Sweetheart? Did he just said that to her?..._ Jack glared at the two. He then noticed that Genji's face getting near at Hana's and said in a soft tone,  _"Would you take the medicine if I were to kiss you?"_

Hana froze all of a sudden. She couldn't move at this moment, Genji's getting near to her, his eyes met hers. He  _is_ going to kiss her.

 _Do that, Shimada, and that would be the last thing you did to her..._  The Soldier's eyes suddenly twitched, his hands are clenched tightly from his anger.

Their faces are even closer inch by inch. D.Va's face was even redder than before. It's like her dream finally came true! Genji then went closer and closer and even more closer; until they are finally...

 _"NO!!!!!!"_ Jack shouted at the top of his lungs as he stomped out of the chair. Making Genji and D.Va to jump.

Hana's head leaned backwards and immediately passed out due to her flushed face and seemed to be  _nose-bleed_ from the heat. Genji was worried.

"Hana? Are you alright?" Genji asked, Hana never said a word. "C'mon that's not fair, fainting in front of me like this..."

The Cyborg sighed. Good thing he didn't noticed that Jack Morrison was about to  _throw a chair_  at him, doing a hissing sound at Genji.

* * *

Hana was now put to bed, an icebag was against her forehead, shivering to the cold temperature. Sleeping, her face was still red as before.

"Congratulations, Genji," Jack grunted angrily as he put the blanket over Hana, then glared at the Cyborg, "You just made her feel  _worse_!"

"My apologies, Morrison. I take full responsibilty for what I did." Genji bowed at him again as he put his faceplate back on.

"Well, you have to! Great, now we'll probably need stronger medicine now!" Jack then picked up a pink cellphone which has a logo of  _Athena_  at the back. It has a cute keychain of a tiny model of D.Va's signature  _MEKA_ _._

"Isn't that Hana's phone?" Genji pointed at it, "What happened to yours?"

"Angela borrowed it for a while. I'll call her to get more medicine using my number." With a long press on the home button, Jack cleared his throat and said, "Athena, call  _Daddy_."

Athena's voice quickly answered in a beep,  _"Ok..... Which one?"_

"What?" Genji and Jack asked in unison.

"There's two phone numbers here. I  _forgot_  what my number is..." The Soldier added, then shrugged, "Nevermind, I'll pick the first one, Athena."

_"Very well. Calling now....."_

As Athena did, a rap song was played out of nowhere. The two men stayed quiet as they hear the first lyrics of the song entitled  _X Gon' Give It to Ya_.

There was a long silence. As the song continued to play, Jack then followed to where the sound was and it was traced to  _Genji's phone_ that was placed in a pouch beside his hip.

Genji was now scared at the way Soldier: 76 gave him the coldest glare he ever had. His phone was still ringing with the song on it.

Genji froze in fear. Moments after, he then realised why there are two phone contacts with the name "Daddy" on it.

 _"Shimada."_  Jack's tone was very intimadating, "Isn't that the  _ringtone_ of  _your_  phone?..."

Genji didn't say anything.


End file.
